


Moments

by Vic32



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Debbie have one of their times together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

 

DISCLAIMER: QAF and its characters are the sole property of Showtime and Cowlip Productions; no copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

Brian sighed as he looked out the window of the loft. The twinkling lights and the falling snow greeted him as he did.

 

He had just hung up the phone from his sunshine tell him that he was snowed in, in the airport in Boston and it was looking like the airport in Pittsburgh was closing as well due to the snowstorm hitting the East coast.

 

Turning his back to the window Brian looked to the other side of the loft. He had a roaring fire going and scattered cushions waiting for Justin to come home. He figured that he was always doing romantic stuff for him so why couldn't he do the same for him. Shaking his head Brian thought so much for that lesbionic crap. 

 

A knock on the door brought his attention away from his thoughts.

 

Opening the loft door Brian was greeted by a very smiley and happy red head, "Brian I figured you could use a cheer up. I got a phone call saying our Sunshine was stuck in the snow. So I come bearing Chinese food and our friendly roll up" Debbie said holding up the items.

 

Brian smiled shaking his head, "Come in Deb" stepping aside to let her in. His Justin is always looking after him, even while stuck in the snow in another city.

 

Walking further into the loft Debbie spotted the romantic set up Brian had waiting for Justin. Turning after setting the food on the counter, and taking off her coat, "You were really looking forward to him coming home weren't you, I didn't know you had it in you to be that romantic"

 

Shrugging his shoulders Brian answered, "Figured I'd give it ago, Justin is always doings something nice for me"

 

Just before Debbie could reply the Phone rang, picking up Brian was greeted by a voice he loved, "Daddy"

 

Brian Smiled, "Sonnyboy"

 

"Daddy, daddy, are you OK. Remember to stay out of the snow and if you go out wear a warm coat, hat, and gloves. Daddy Justin told me if he wasn't here to look after you so daddy is you being good?"

 

Laughing lightly Brian replied, "I'm fine Sonnyboy and I promise if I go out I will wear all of those. Nana Deb is here with me and she brought food"

 

Gus smiled and cheered into the phone, "Yeah, I love Nana Deb, be good for her OK daddy, do what she tells you"

 

Glancing at Debbie, Brian smiled, "I will, I promise. Do you want to say hi before we eat?"

 

Nodding into the phone Gus answered his dad, "Yes please daddy"

 

Taking the phone Debbie greeted him, "Hey Gus, how is my favourite little man?"

 

Giggling Gus replied, "I'm very good Nana Deb are you OK. I told daddy to be good for you. If is not tell daddy Justin and will give daddy a time out, because you get those if you are not good, don't you?"

 

Laughing at the speed of which the child was speaking and picturing Brian sitting in time out Debbie replied once you got a chance, "You are right, you do. So I'm going to go make sure your daddy eats his dinner. You be good now, I'll hand you back to your daddy so you can say good night love you"

 

Gus smiled pleased that his Nana Deb would do that, "Love you, Nana Deb".

 

Brain took the phone back, "Night Sonnyboy, sleep well and I love you"

 

Gus smiled even wider, "Night daddy, love you, I can't wait to see daddy Justin when he gets home"

 

Debbie spoke as she unpacked the food, "That little boy loves you so much, he is like a mix of you and Justin"

 

Brian laughed as he poured the drinks, "Gus has picked up a lot from hanging around him. They tag team me now and then"

 

They moved to sit in front of the fire to enjoy the food and the company.

 

Sipping the wine Debbie asked, "When did Gus start calling Sunshine, daddy Justin?"

 

Leaning back into one of the cushions Brian finished chewing before answering, "He started a while back, I remember the look on Justin's face. We were in the park and Gus stood there arms crossed over his chest standing up to the tallest most built man I have ever seen telling him in no uncertain terms that Justin was his daddy Justin and if he didn't like it he could take his spoilt brat of a kid and leave the park and not come back until he found his manners"

 

Debbie fell back laughing, "Oh man, how did you guys react?"

 

Shaking his head Brian replied, "We didn't get a chance, the man turned red, glanced at us said sorry to Gus and just grabbed his kid and ran. The Gus came over to us saying, ‘There that's how you deal with bullies', the he looked over his shoulder watching the guys running away and he muttered, ‘ As Nana Deb would say Asshole"

 

Debbie had to cover her mouth to keep from spitting out the wine, "Oh my god he didn't"

 

Laughing Brian nodded, "Oh he did and we couldn't correct him because he just kept talking and talking. He turned to Justin and went up on his tippy toes and gave him a kiss and a hug saying, ‘you are my daddy and daddy is my daddy"

 

The conversation moved on after that, the food was soon finished, so out came the happy roll up as Debbie called it, "So, kiddo, how are you keeping these days?"

 

Looking over at Debbie, Brian replied, "I'm OK, work is busy, the house is nearly finished and life with Justin is good. What about you?"

 

Blowing out smoke Debbie handed Brian the joint, "I'm great, loving life, Carl makes me very happy, Michael is Michael"

 

Laughing Brian agreed, "Ya, Mickey will always test you"

 

Rolling her eyes Debbie spoke, "He really tested you over the years. I remember the first time he brought you home or should I say you brought him home on your back. You vowed that day that he was under your protection now and no one was going to bully him again"

 

Shaking her head a tear slipped out of her eye, "I remember hugging you that day to thank you for doing that for my boy. You asked me what it was I did, I thought you meant what was the hug for but you meant the action. You never had a hug before, I nearly died inside when you told me that. So I made sure from that day on you knew what a hug was and I would give you loads, You kept your promise and no one bullied Michael after that day"

 

Brian blushed slightly, "Ya, well he is my best friend, I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. As for the hugs I had robot Joan and the monster Jack as the people I lived with, thank god for you and Vic"

 

Debbie took another drag moving on knowing Brian would be uncomfortable if she got mushy, "I think that's when Michael fell in love with you. Even with all the shit he put you through with Justin, you still stuck by him. I am curious about one thing though?" 

 

Brian gave her a questioning look."Curious about what?"

 

Taking a breath before asking Debbie spoke, "Why did you punch Michael that time at the party?"

 

Brian looked away, "You don't want to know Deb, you really don't"

 

Leaning forward Debbie turned Brian's face to face her, "Brian, you know that you are just as much my son as Michael is. I love you and you know that you can tell me anything. It must have been really bad for you to do it. So please I need to know why?"

 

Brian gave her a tiny smile, "You are the only mother I knew Deb, Joan was just the incubator. What I am about to tell you will no doubt hurt you, are you sure you want to know?"

 

Holding his hand now Debbie nodded, "I'm sure kiddo"

 

Holding onto her hand Brian began, "OK, don't say that I didn't warn you, mom. As you know at the time Justin was with the fiddler and Mickey was screaming into my face that Justin shouldn't be there with him shoving his new relationship in my face. I told him that Justin had a right to be there as they were hi friends as well. Mickey just kept on and on calling him a little twat, stupid twink, Then he said maybe it would have been better if I hadn't saved him that night and I should have left him to die on that ground that night. I just saw red and next thing I knew Mickey was on the ground. Everyone was so mad at me after that but they didn't hear what he said. I'll never forgive what he said but I have moved on. I know he loves me but he went too far saying that"

 

Debbie's face turned red with fury, "Michael said that I would have done more than punch him. Jesus, Brian and everyone was shouting at you for doing it, why didn't you say anything?"

 

Shrugging his shoulders Brian answered, "I'm the asshole of the group, so why to change that and get Mickey in trouble"

 

Clipping the back of his head before pulling him into a hug, "Jesus, Brian, don't you do that again. You may be an asshole sometimes but you have a heart bigger the planet. The stuff you have done for us all over the years and not once have you asked for anything back"

 

Pulling back to look into his eyes Debbie spoke again, "Have you any idea how proud I am of you. You have a beautiful son who adores you. A partner who loves you so much he makes cupid jealous. A very successful business and family and friends who love you as well"

 

Brian's eyes misted over on hearing her words, "Thank you, mom, really loves you, thank you for choosing to be my mom"

 

Hugging Debbie one more Brian laughed, "I love how we always have our moments, don't we?"

 

Smiling sitting back Debbie took a sip of wine, "We sure do"

 

Clinking their glasses together they cheered together, "Here is to our moments"

 

The End


End file.
